


Peacock

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends Harry and Draco are alone in Gryffindor Tower and Harry is ready to take the next step in their relationship. But is Draco ready for Harry to see his...peacock? Songfic to Katy Perry's Peacock. 7th year, AU. Rated M for male/male smexiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**HEY YA'LL! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm truly sorry! Hope this make up for it! I love you all!**

* * *

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

"Malfoy…" Harry moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around his blonde boyfriend as he placed hickeys along his neck. Draco grinned as he licked one of the purple marks he left.

"Are we really resorting back to surnames? I thought we'd finally be past that, what with us dating and all… _Potter_." Harry would have rolled his eyes but he was too busy resisting the urge to hump his boyfriend above him. Malfoy pulled away from his neck and grinned down at brunette.

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

The two "enemies" had gotten closer following the start of their Seventh Year after serving a detention with a common enemy: Filch. After that fateful night, the two Seventh Years went from not being able to stand being within a five foot radius of the other to spending almost all day together and having vivid wet dreams starring the other in just two months. One night, while playing truth or dare with Veritaserum, Draco inadvertently confessed his attraction to Harry. After a brief awkward pause, Harry practically jumped the Slytherin and the two had been together ever since. The two of them were currently lying on Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower, all of his dorm mates as well as most of the Gryffindor House in Hogsmeade for the day. It had been over two weeks since the couple had been able to be alone for more than ten minutes and both boys had missed the ability to kiss and hold each other like they wanted.

Words up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote

Malfoy arched an eyebrow at his lover. "However, I do like the way you say my name. It's very…arousing." He said, licking the outer shell of Harry's ear. Harry moaned and reached for the buttons on Malfoy's plaid shirt, hurriedly undoing them and freeing the blonde from its confines. Malfoy shrugged it off and it fell to the floor of Harry's dorm room, quickly followed by Harry's white T-shirt, the belts of both boys, and Harry's pants.

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath 

I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)

Malfoy's hands roamed Harry's bare chest, pinching the Golden Boy's nipples sharply, earning a moan from the boy beneath him as arched his back, desperately trying to get closer to touch. "Draco!" Harry exclaimed closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure. Draco smirked, replacing his fingers with his tongue, slowly licking the nubs before blowing cold air on them. Harry whined as his boyfriend ground his hips downwards, rubbing their erections together. "More!" Harry begged. He opened his green eyes and stared deeply into Draco's grey ones, both sets reflecting unadulterated lust. Draco rolled his eyes as he grinned.

"You know, I never knew that The Boy Who Lived was such submissive. What would the wizarding world think if they knew that their Great Savior's kryptonite was the one and only Draco Malfoy?" Through his haze, Harry glared at the blonde and arched his hips upward, surprising the other boy who released a gasp. Draco blushed at his body's reaction and glared at the smirk his boyfriend was sporting. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath 

Draco didn't reply to Harry's comment, choosing instead to swoop down, connecting his boyfriend's lips to his in a passion filled kiss. Draco pulled Harry's bottom lip between both of his and sucked, the Gryffindor's eyes rolling in the back of his head. Draco released his boyfriend's mouth only to dive back in and force his tongue into Harry's mouth, the boy beneath him kissing back just as forcefully. Harry moved his hands from around Draco's neck and in his hair to scrap his nails down the pale boy's back. Draco knew there were sure to be marks after, but he couldn't care less. He even welcomed the slight pain that came with it, thinking of it as a trophy of the night.

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya

Harry moved his hands down Draco's back until they reached the edge of Draco's tight black jeans. As the two boys continued to kiss, Harry moved his hands to the front, and began to unbutton his boyfriend's jeans. His actions however were stopped by Draco, the blonde pulling away from the other boy completely, both teens gasping for breath.

"Harry…no." Draco said breathlessly. Harry rolled his eyes in frustration.

"And why not? We've been together for how long now?" Draco glared at the brunette.

"Harry, we've talked about this before. We can't-"

"Because you don't want our relationship to be based on sex, you want an actual connection, you want real substance, blah, blah, blah. But we already have that! So I don't see why we can't sleep together!"

Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot 

"Harry you're more than just another lay to me. I honestly care about you. And I'm afraid that if we have sex too soon, it'll break us." Harry looked at his boyfriend and saw the vulnerability he was showing, knowing that he was the only one who would ever get to see the Malfoy heir without his walls up.

"Draco, I understand where you're coming from, but sex doesn't always break a relationship! Especially not if the two people in it, truly care about each other." Harry paused for effect. "Like us." He took this moment to inch closer to Draco, and kissed him softly behind the ear. "I really care about you Draco. I really do." He then reached down to the front of Draco's jeans and began rubbing the blonde's erection. Draco moaned at the touch and Harry grinned. "And you should let me show you _just_ how much I care."

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath 

Draco tried to resist the motions of his boyfriend's hand, but he quickly realized that he was losing the battle. As Draco moaned, Harry began sucking on the bottom of his earlobe while whining softly and slowly humping his boyfriend's leg. "Look Harry," Draco said, trying to move his boyfriend's hand away from his crotch, except not really. "If this ends badly I don't want bad memories of me to linger with you!"

"But Draco they won't!" He groaned, his attack on the blonde's body never stopping. "I swear! Look I know we've had our multiple differences in the past but that was then. The _past._ " Harry smirked as he could see Draco's resolve to fight disappearing. "Besides," He continued. "I wanna know if the rumors about the "Malfoy Snake" are true." Draco chuckled at the statement.

"Believe me. It's true." He said. Harry sat back and crossed his arms while arching an eyebrow. Draco instantly missed his touch.

"Well I don't. So prove it."

I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh) 

Unable to resist any longer, Draco got up from his boyfriend's bed with a sigh, turned around to face him, and dropped both his pants and boxers leaving him in all his naked glory. Harry raked his eyes down his boyfriend's body from his platinum blonde hair to his beautiful grey eyes which lead down to a delicate nose right above kiss swollen lips. Then came the alabaster chest Harry loved, that was connected to toned arms and lead to slightly formed abs. Then there were his sturdy legs leading up to a waist that Harry loved to wrap his legs around. All of these parts lead to one thing that hung proudly in between his legs. Eight inches of uncircumcised, thick Malfoy pride, standing hard, proud and dripping precum that had Harry licking his lips. The brunette looked back up at Draco's face to see his boyfriend waiting for a reaction from him. Harry let out a sigh.

"So…guess you weren't lying."

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

Malfoy laughed in relief, having been expecting the worst. "Told ya." He said reaching down to pull his pants back up.

"Don't. You. Dare. Leave. The pants. On. The ground." Draco looked up at the sound of his name to see Harry sitting up on his bed with his chest heaving, his boxers having disappeared within the few seconds the blonde had looked down. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, get over here and fuck me." Draco froze, never having heard the f-word leave Harry's lips. Sure he said it a lot, but Harry tended to stray from vulgarity. If he was being honest with himself, it would have to have been the most erotic thing that had ever happened in his short seventeen years of life.

"I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

Harry rolled his eyes, rising from his bed and walking over to his boyfriend. When he reached him, he slowly ran his hands up the bare chest in front of him and wound them into the blonde's hair. "I said, Fuck. Me." Harry whispered, making sure to emphasize the sentence's final two words. "Fuck me hard, Draco." Draco groaned at the words and his cock got impossibly harder. He gripped Harry's waist tightly.

Oh my good no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I'm so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And this all for me

"But you're a virgin." Harry shook his head.

"I don't care. I want it rough. Fuck me until I can't sit down for a week. I want the other guys to ask me why I'm limping for the next couple of days. I want it to hurt to sit down. I want every time you look at me to be a constant reminder for how you were the one to claim the virginity of the one and only Harry James Potter." Draco chuckled and Harry took that moment to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist and Draco easily held him steady. "Fuck me, Draco. Fuck. Me."

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see 

"Just remember you asked for it." Harry grinned at the answer and squealed happily as Draco led them back to the bed, the blonde comfortably nestling himself in between Harry's legs. "Okay, so I've got to stretch you out-"

"Done." Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry.

"When?" Harry blushed at the question.

"Before…you…showed up here. I was kinda hoping we'd end up here, if I'm being honest." Draco chuckled at the confession and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Potter, you are such a little whore." Harry tried to hide his face in Draco's chest but the blonde wouldn't let him. "And I love you for it." Harry smiled and gave Draco a chaste kiss before pulling back and looking at the blonde again.

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya 

"Well, I'm stretched and lubed so you might as well, put it in me." Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on his hard and firm cock for some lubrication. He then lined up his dick with Harry's small and flexing hole and as slowly as he could, he pushed the head in, earning a groan from the boy beneath him.

"Shit, Draco. More!" Draco shook his head, straining from the trouble of having to still control himself.

"No. I can't. It'll hurt you. You're a virgin."

"What part of I want it rough did you not understand?" Draco glared at the brunette.

"Harry-"

"Either fuck me like I want, or leave." That was the last straw for Draco, and he shoved his cock all the way into Harry's ass, no mercy. Harry screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, Draco howling at Harry's tightness.

"This is what you get for being a pushy bottom. I told you it was gonna hurt."

"I never said I didn't like it." Harry moaned. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out slightly only to ram himself back in.

"How does it feel?" Draco asked, his voice full of lust.

"Fuck…amazing…harder." Draco once again did as he was told and sped up. The two boys were silent for the rest of the time as their bodies rocked together, Draco covering Harry's body with his. The two of them molded together perfectly, Draco thrusting faster and faster as both of them neared their climaxes.

"Shit Draco!"

"Harry-"

There was no time for other words, the blonde and the brunette both cuming at the same time. Malfoy filling Harry, and Harry cumming all over both of their chests. When both boys had been sated, they lied on Harry's bed together, trying to catch their breaths. When they had, Draco turned to Harry.

"So." The blonde started. "Did my "Snake" live up to legend?" Harry nodded, curling up to the blonde's side and pulling the red and gold covers around them.

"It sure did. And I can't wait for it to live up to legend, again…and again…" The brunette continued repeating himself, placing a kiss on Draco's shoulder with each word. Draco rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a long day…

Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath 

* * *

**I'm a review whore and I'm not afraid to admit it! :D**

**So review!**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


End file.
